


Mistletoe Mayhem

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean and Y/N find themselves getting stuck under mistletoe a lot, courtesy of a plot by Sam, Cas, and Eileen. Will it do the job of finally forcing them together?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 30





	Mistletoe Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some Christmas requests @katymacsupernatural and @squirrel-moose-winchester sent me last year for some mistletoe. I hope you both enjoy it!

Everyone in the world knew that Y/N and Dean were into each other. 

Sam knew, Cas knew, Eileen knew, even the random guy who worked at the Gas-N-Sip knew. Everyone knew. The only people who didn’t know were Y/N and Dean.

They were hopeless. Sure, they’d flirt with each other like no one’s business, but they were both too afraid to take the next step. Dean was head over heels for Y/N but convinced she was too good for him and Y/N was deeply in love with Dean but convinced he wasn’t interested. It was a disaster.

Their friends had tried to intervene and convince them to give it a shot, but neither would take the leap. So, when they’d accidentally run into some mistletoe on a hunt and acted like two awkward teenagers, Sam had gotten an idea.

One night, while Dean and Y/N were sleeping, Sam, Cas, and Eileen had teamed up, hanging mistletoe all over the bunker. It was in the library, the kitchen, the den, even the bathroom. As far as they were concerned, Dean and Y/N were going to be forced to confront their feelings, whether they liked it or not.

When Y/N woke up the next morning, she didn’t notice anything different. At first.

She made her way into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, and it was only when Dean joined her, standing in close quarters by the coffee pot, that she noticed it. “Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?” he asked, his gaze following hers up to the ceiling. When he saw the mistletoe hanging there, he frowned, panic flooding his normally unflappable body. “Wha…what’s that doing there?”

She looked down at the floor, crossing her arms across her chest, closing herself off from him. “I…don’t know,” she whispered, taking a nervous step back. “Um, Sam must’ve hung it up.”

He looked down at her, his heart falling a little at her off-put reaction. “Hey, it’s just a stupid tradition, right? We don’t have to do anything just ‘cause there’s mistletoe.”

He could’ve sworn he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes before she plastered a smile on her face. “Yeah, right. No big deal.”

Grabbing her coffee, she turned and fled the room before Dean could say another word, leaving him alone and beating himself up, yet again.

This routine was repeated three more times that day, with flustered laughter and hurried excuses each time they ran into each other under another one of the planted mistletoes. Dean was so frazzled by the whole thing, he took to tearing them down wherever he could find them, but, there were too many to anticipate. It was really starting to piss him off.

By the time he and Y/N found themselves under their fourth mistletoe, he’d had enough. “That’s it! I’m gonna kill Sammy.”

“Dean, it’s ok,” she urged. “Let’s just ignore them. It’s just a stupid tradition, remember?”

Dean’s eyes connected with hers, and he sighed, frustrated. “Yeah, but it’s hardly a coincidence we keep ending up under these together, is it, Y/N? It’s not exactly fair to you.”

“Not fair to me?” she questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

He sighed again. “Well, it puts you in kinda an awkward position, right? Feeling like you have to…you know, when you don’t. Sammy shouldn’t have done this.”

“It’s not that bad, De, really.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want to. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll just go tell Sammy to stick it where the sun don’t…”

“Oh my God, Dean, would you just shut up for five seconds!” she shouted, reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss. The second their lips touched, it felt like the whole world melted away, and only Dean remained. His lips were tentative at first, unsure, but then they began to respond, tugging at hers, sending fire coursing through her bones. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, holding her in place, and his tongue slipped hungrily into her mouth, tasting every inch of it, almost desperately.

When he finally pulled away, her lips were swollen and she was panting, trying to catch her breath. He smiled with satisfaction and licked his lips. “Damn, Y/N. What was that?”

“Well,” she sassed, still a little breathlessly, “I think it was called a kiss. Ever heard of one?”

“Ha ha.” He fell silent, studying her carefully. “You know you didn’t have to do that, right? I don’t want you to think I pressured you…”

“I wanted to,” she assured him, finding the confidence to place her hand on his chest. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

“Me too,” he whispered, gently placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. “How ‘bout we do it again?”

She grinned and nodded as she leaned in. “Hey, can’t argue with tradition."


End file.
